Once in a coffe shop
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Mini-fic CrissColfer. Han pasado 10 años desde que Glee terminó. Las cosas son agradables para Chris, pero a veces le gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien... alguien cómo su ex co-estrella Darren, que lo ame. Antes habían decidido ocultar todo para evitar a los medios, ahora que pasan desapercibidos y con sus vidas ya hechas... ¿lo lograran?
1. Capítulo 1

**ONCE IN A COFFE SHOP**

No era sorpresa que me sentara en la mesa junto al gran ventanal que daba al parque, me gustaba ese lugar, se podía ver a los niños salir de la escuela pidiendo helado; las personas siempre iban a esta cafetería por algo rápido y se iban, en esa mesa en particular nadie pasaba y yo no estorbaba. También había muy pocas probabilidades de que alguien me reconociera, ya fuera por los libros o por mi viejo personaje: Kurt.

Después de unos tres años de que se acabó la serie, dejé de ver cámaras por todos lados y la gente sólo se atrevía a pedirme una firma si se trataba de alguno de mis libros, eso siempre me agradó. Mis co-estrellas tuvieron suerte; a Lea, Naya, Heather, Amber, Chord y Kevin los dejaron de seguir cerca de los dos años del final, y Darren, él tuvo muchísima más suerte, lo dejaron en paz a los seis meses que todo acabó.

Siempre tuvo una extraña habilidad para mantener su vida personal bajo cubierta, incluso cuando tuvo a sus gemelos con Mia logró que la prensa se mantuviera estática y no se metieran donde no les correspondía. Hace tantos años que no lo veía, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y todos los secretos que se quedaron guardados, simplemente decidimos alejarnos como viejos amigos, cómo lo que los demás pensaban que éramos. Bien, lo admito, de vez en cuando me permito recordar esos días y esta cafetería en particular me ayuda a no perder las riendas de lo que siento con los simples recuerdos. Aquí fue donde nos despedimos.

_Basta de lástima, Chris, _me digo después de una ronda de recuerdos e intento terminarme mi café, hasta que, este día en particular, algo me detiene. Escucho que alguien dice mi nombre completo como una plegaria, y me limito a rogar al cielo que esa voz tan espantosamente conocida sólo sea producto de mi imaginación. Pero entonces vuelve de nuevo ese sonido, _esa voz_, y antes de que pueda hacer nada me encuentro volteando bruscamente hacia el origen de la voz y mi estómago decide dar un paseo por mis pies. _Esos labios_, que definitivamente no eran una invención de mi cabeza, se estaban curvando lentamente en una sonrisa y _esos ojos_ multicolor habían decidido llenarse de alegría e iluminar todo el mundo de paso.

Darren.


	2. Capítulo 2

**:3 Nuevo capítulo, amigos :3 **

**No lo dije en el capítulo pasado, pero este es un mini-fic con mini-capítulos 7u7**

**Espero que les guste, disfruténlo**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

¿Qué demonios le pasa?, ¿por qué sigue sonriendo como un tonto _–uno muy hermoso-_ mientras se sienta en mi mesa?, ¿o tengo algo en la cara? Me concentré en no quedármele viendo a sus labios como un pervertido mientras alguno de los dos decidía hablar, algo que parecía no muy cercano. En realidad pudieron ser horas las que estuvimos ahí, con nuestras manos rodeando nuestros cafés ya fríos, me estaba volviendo loco.

\- Te ves diferente,- dije y su sonrisa/respuesta me encandiló un poco- hace ya mucho tiempo que nos vemos, Darren.

\- Christopher…- _¿acaso su voz estaba imitando el ronroneo de un gato?_\- te extrañado muchísimo. Y, bueno, te equivocas.- dijo con una sonrisilla algo arrogante, eso me confundió y sin querer entrecerré los ojos, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando estábamos juntos, y a juzgar por su sonrisa, recordaba eso.

\- ¿En qué me equivoco exactamente?

\- Yo te vi hace apenas dos meses, no has cambiado mucho desde entonces.- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

\- Espera, ¡¿qué?!

\- Vine a ver el lanzamiento de tu último libro, siempre me gustó esa saga, no puedo creer que ya se acabara. Ya lo terminé por cierto, _es excelente_.- no pude evitar bajar la mirada, algo emocionado y a la vez un poco cohibido; secretamente le había dedicado esa saga a Darren, que siempre me contaba sus extraños sueños, y había varios capítulos que se basaban en ellos.

\- Gracias.- susurré, él parecía querer agregar algo así que lo dejé.

\- Me gustó en especial ese capítulo donde el protagonista llega tarde a su cita con la Dama de Hielo porque hay un dragón de doce cabezas instalado afuera del castillo.- sonrió de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos. _Ese sueño_ me lo había contado en uno de los días del tour de Glee Live, yo me había sonrojado furiosamente porque en el sueño él tenía que llegar a mí; por supuesto que se acordaba, me había atrapado.

\- ¿Debí darte crédito?- contesté levantando una ceja, una hermosa y sonora carcajada irrumpió de su garganta.

\- Claro que no, de hecho encuentro muy placentera la idea de ti escribiendo cosas que yo te conté. Eso quiere decir que pensabas en mí después de todo, ¿no?-

\- Bastante.

\- Bien.- le dio un largo trago a su café sin dejar de sonreír, mientras me seguía observando y hubo algo en mis facciones que hizo que su ceño se hundiera un poco y frunciera levemente los labios. Quería preguntarle que era pero hablo antes que yo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves delgado y pálido, bueno… más de lo normal.- Ah, eso.

\- Estoy bien, Darren. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

\- El punto es, que está en mi naturaleza preocuparme por ti, Chris, ¿recuerdas? Siempre cuido a los que amo.- me miró fijamente con esos ojos verdes/dorados preocupados, leyéndome; la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. _¿Después de todo este tiempo?_ Me pasé la mano por la cara intentando distraerme y desviar algo de la repentina atención hacia mi persona. No quería hablar de esto, no ahora, así que decidí cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- ¿Cómo esta Mia? ¿Y los chicos?- funcionó la perfección. Darren se giró a verme una vez más con esa enorme sonrisa relajada y el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su familia. Su muy unida y feliz familia. De la que yo no era parte. Y jamás lo sería. _¡Basta ya Colfer!_

\- Elizabeth esta enorme, no la reconocerías, es hermosa por supuesto, anda cantando y bailando por toda la casa, y es en realidad muy buena. Y su hermano Devon, bueno, digamos que es el atlético, lo heredó de su madre eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y Mia,- Darren hizo una mueca rara, ¿por mencionar a su esposa? No sabía si sentirme bien o mal.- No la he visto desde que nos divorciamos hace cinco años,- _oh…-_ no quedamos en buenos términos así que evitamos encontrarnos por el bien de los chicos.- Eso era nuevo. Estiré el brazo por encima de la mesa, alcanzando su mano, él la atrapó y la envolvió en el calor de la suya. La retiró levemente, con algo escondido en su rostro, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le estaba molestando. Y una vez más, habló primero.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Alguien interesante en tu vida? Al último novio tuyo que conocí fue a ¿John?, ¿Jonathan?, ¿cómo era?

\- Johan, y nos separamos hace unos cuatro años.

\- Ah…- un pequeño brillo se instaló en su mirada.

\- Después vino Connor, y luego Emmet. No funcionó con ninguno de ellos. Estoy solo desde entonces, esperando al Sr. Adecuado- dije sonriendo abiertamente. Había tenido esta conversación tantas veces con mi mejor amiga Ashley, y siempre le terminaba describiendo a este hombre frente a mí. Un hombre que se estaba cambiando de silla para quedar junto a mí, sobrepasando mi valioso espacio personal, sin que me importara.

\- ¿Sr. Adecuado, eh? ¿y cómo es este señor si puedo saber?- fingí que meditaba y después de una pausa y escondiendo mi risa, dije:

\- Rubio, con ojos azules, muy aburrido y abogado. O contador. Y tiene que ser alto, muy alto.- Darren se seguía acercando peligrosamente a mí, pude sentir a la perfección las vibraciones de su risa cuando dije eso último en la piel desnuda de mi cuello. Si me volteaba en este momento lo besaría, pero estaba paralizado.

\- Acepto lo de rubio y contador, pero ¿alto? ¿En serio, Chris?

\- Bien, me atrapaste. Soy más del tipo hobbit con ojos verdes y barba de vagabundo. Eso realmente me gusta, ¿sabes?

\- _Chirs…_\- ronroneo con su voz repentinamente baja y grave. Sólo entonces volteé, y estampó su boca a la mía sin dejar escapar un solo segundo más.

* * *

**Planeaba terminarlo esta semana, pero el viernes van a llegar unas visitas y tendré que limpiar y esas cosas, así que me haré tiempo para escribir pero no prometo acabarlo todo :3**

**Si les gustó o no, dejen review. Siempre me hacen el día cuando lo hacen **

**7u7**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Por fin actualizo :3 **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero la inspiración nada más no llegaba a mí...**

**Pero aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero de todo corazón que les guste **

**Disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Sus labios eran extrañamente familiares, y mientras más se amoldaban a los míos más los recordaba; nos habíamos besado miles de veces, tanto en escena, _como fuera_, los había extrañado. Eran tan suaves y cálidos, y justo lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo sin saberlo. Una de sus manos se posó en mi nuca, mientras que la otra distraídamente iba subiendo por mi muslo, clavándose en la cadera para luego llegar a mi cintura y acercarme hacia él. Sus labios seguían insistiendo y cuando suspiré de anhelo, él aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su hábil y conocida lengua. Mi respiración rápidamente amenazaba con convertirse en jadeos y sólo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro logró procesar el lugar y la situación en donde estábamos. Intenté separarme unos centímetros para decirle que se detuviera, pero pareciera cómo si estuviera decidido a no alejarme en absoluto, y esa pequeña y razonable parte de mi cabeza que aún no estaba inundada de Darren fue desapareciendo…

Hasta que él por sí mismo se separó y se me quedó viendo con atención, repasando cada uno de los ángulos de mi cara y memorizando con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de mi piel. Una sutil felicidad inundó su rostro llenando de brillo y calidez sus ojos. Me besó suavemente una vez más, y de nuevo y otra vez antes de soltarme de su abrazo.

\- No puedo creer que te haya encontrado justo aquí.- mis mejillas se sentían calientes y no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté inclinándome un poco para a penas rozar nuestros labios.

\- No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿cierto?- dijo apartándose un poco, lo miré un poco confundido.

\- Amm, ¿viernes?- bajo la cabeza y soltó un risa silenciosa.

\- Chris, hoy hace catorce años que nos conocimos.- sus ojos se veían transparentes, alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro y él sonrió en respuesta.- En las escaleras del set de Dalton.

\- ¿En serio?- contesté sonriendo ante el detalle de que se acordaba.

\- Si, Colfer.-dijo con cariño mientras pasaba un brazo por atrás de mis hombros- Hoy me levanté con eso en la cabeza y con la asombrosa sensación de que me iba a pasar algo realmente genial; así que me pongo a caminar sin ver realmente a dónde voy y de repente entro aquí, el lugar dónde nos despedimos, giro el rostro y veo tu hermoso perfil.- dijo en casi un susurro y remarcando sus palabras con caricias suaves por mi rostro- Todo mi mundo se destruyó y volvió a la normalidad en tan sólo ese instante, porque sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo estaba viviendo de cabeza, sin ti muchas cosas no tenían sentido.- el corazón se me estrujó un poquito, resultaba irónico que me dijera todas esas cosas puesto que yo me había sentido igual.

\- Tú siempre fuiste el de los discursos románticos, Darren.

\- Y tú siempre fuiste el que te sonrojabas por cualquier cosa,- dijo mientras inevitablemente el color subía a mi rostro, se rio complacido y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y sin separar sus labios de mi piel, acariciándola con su aliento dijo- recuérdame por qué nos separamos, Chris. Nos queríamos tanto.- hizo una pausa que aprovechó para suspirar- Chris, yo te amaba, aun te amo.

Ante eso no pude más que separarme para verlo a los ojos, su rostro seguía teniendo ese brillo de sinceridad pero ahora estaba levemente teñido por la melancolía, su labio inferior sobresalía un poco y sus cejas estaban fruncidas haciéndole sombra a sus ojos verdes. No sabía qué decir, literalmente me había quedado sin habla, así que sólo rodee con mis brazos su cuello esperando a que entendiera el mensaje. Su cuerpo se relajó y cuando mi corazón dejó de retumbarme en los oídos pude preguntar.

\- ¿Durante todo este tiempo?- me estrujo dentro de sus brazos durante casi un minuto, o en realidad pudieron ser horas, no lo sé; pero al fin me contestó.

\- Siempre.

Con esa simple palabra todo mi mundo se colocó en la posición correcta, regresando a su estado natural: girando alrededor de Darren. Después de un instante ambos escuchamos mi voz, algo rota por la emoción pero igual de segura que la suya.

\- Yo jamás dejé de amarte, jamás podría. Pero tienes que entender Darren, que todavía tengo miedo,- me separé por completo de él y mi cuerpo extraño inmediatamente el calor- tal vez ahora todo sea más fácil pero hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

\- No tienes por qué tener miedo, Chris, no hay ninguna razón.

\- ¡Por supuesto que hay razones, Darren!- medio grité- Tengo miedo de que no funcionemos juntos, que la gente te odie por estar conmigo, que tus hijos se molesten, porque si no lo recuerdas tienes una familia y una vida hecha;- sus ojos se tornaron tristes y me miro dolido por mis palabras, pero yo no podía parar, en especial ahora que mis ojos se habían humedecido-, tengo miedo de que después de un tiempo te des cuenta de que yo no soy lo que buscabas e inevitablemente te vayas. No lo podría soportar.- terminé de decir tapando mi boca con una mano para que los sollozos no se escucharan por todo el lugar. Darren la tomó y me abrazó de nuevo, pasando sus manos por mi espalda tranquilizándome al instante.

\- Podrías decir de nuevo todas esas razones y yo te diría por qué no son válidas, Chris. Ahora que te encontré de nuevo estoy dispuesto a probarte todo lo que te amo, y esta vez ni siquiera tú con tus argumentos lograran hacer que me vaya. Por favor dime que no me vas a decir que me vaya, porque no sé si lograría hacerlo vivo.- su voz delataba que era su turno de entrar en pánico y llorar, me limpié las escasas lagrimas que habían caído y sonreí para inspirarle confianza.

\- Quédate.

La sonrisa que me dio a cambio pudo haber iluminado todo el mundo pero por ahora me bastaba con haber iluminado mi vida.

* * *

**¿Lindo, no? Sólo falta el epílogo y algunos acontecimientos aislados **

**Gracias siempre por leer y mil ocho mil gracias si dejan review**

**Los amo con todo el estómago, les diría que con el corazón pero mi estómago es más grande 7u7**


	4. Epílogo

**Mátenme si quieren u.u Neta, si quieren darme un tiro o algo, no los culpo.**

**Aquí está el "final" de la historia, y digo "final" porque todos sabemos que a penas es el inicio 7u7**

**Iré publicando algunas situaciones aisladas que no tendrán orden, como cuando Darren y Chris les dijeron a los gemelos de la boda, cuando se conocieron en el set del Dalton, su primera noche juntos (7u7), etc, etc :3**

**Sin más**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Epílogo**

En cuanto desperté sentí un sinfín de cosas. La luz del sol dándome en todo mi cuerpo desnudo; cierto dolor agradable un poco más abajo de mi cadera; hambre y lo más importante, _felicidad. _Unos dedos me recorrían la espalda concienzudamente, dibujando letras inexistentes y sacándome suspiros, haciendo un camino hacia arriba, llegando a mi cabello despeinado y desenredándolo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el azul de otros, medio tapados por cabello castaño pero brillantes. El día anterior había sido bastante importante, por completo lleno de sorpresas e increíblemente de las buenas. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía uno de esos días.

Cuando Chris se dio cuenta de que había despertado la sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro lo hizo parecer más irreal, como un sueño. De repente me entró una inquietud. Lo de ayer si había sido real, ¿no? No estoy soñando ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

\- No sueles estar tan confundido por las mañanas.- Chris habló.

\- ¿No eres una creación de mi mente, cierto? Ambos sabemos cómo soy.- la suave risa del amor de mi vida me hundió en una especie de limbo, no podía ser más perfecta. Al mismo tiempo se subió a mi espalda y comenzó a mordisquearme el hombro, el cuello y mi oreja, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que lograba alcanzar.

\- Soy bastante real.- sopló contra mi mejilla húmeda.

En un movimiento hábil me giré quedando boca arriba y con él montado _(y desnudo)_ en mi cadera. La fricción de nuestros miembros, firmes por semejante interacción, hizo que gimiéramos suavemente, viéndonos a los ojos hambrientos de carne una vez más. Lo tomé de la nuca empezando a devorar su boca con la mía, jalando su labio con mis dientes y comenzando a masturbarlo con una de mis manos, él me agarró del cabello y tiró de él desesperadamente, logrando unirnos aún más. Cuando el aire se nos hizo indispensable y nos separamos para respirar, la expresión de Chris me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

\- Darren, por más que quiero estar dentro de ti por cuarta vez en menos de 12 horas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tienes más hambre de alimentos que de mí. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y después seguimos con lo que sea que tu mente perversa está maquinando?- terminó bajándose de mí y acostándose a mi lado; lo que había dicho sonaba bien, pero no quería levantarme, sentía que si poníamos un pie fuera de esa cama el sueño acabaría.

\- No tengo tanta hambre, Chris. Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

\- Cariño, tienes tanta hambre que cuando hablaste dormido me pediste una malteada de chocolate y cinco donas de moka.- tenía que admitirlo, la boca se me estaba haciendo agua.

\- Mi inconsciente sabe lo que quiere.- mi castaño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- ¿qué pasa, Chris?

\- Me estuviste llamando durante toda la noche, pensé que estabas despierto en más de una ocasión, pero luego mencionabas a alguna tortuga radioactiva o números musicales espaciales y te callabas de nuevo. Así que tu inconsciente me quiere, ¿eh?

\- Mi inconsciente, mi preconsciente y mi consciente, Chris. Mi yo entero te quiere, necesita y desea junto a mí. Siempre.

\- De acuerdo, Sr. Psicología, ¿qué tal si comemos ahora? Ya no soy tan joven ni tan resistente.- dijo y se comenzó a poner los pantalones, tomó su chaqueta buscando algo y al encontrar su celular frunció el ceño.- Oh por Dios- susurró, cuando me giré me di cuenta de lo pálido que se había puesto, al instante su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó sin pensarlo.- Ashley, -¿su mejor amiga?- lo estaba viendo justo ahora,- hizo una pausa- ¿qué? ¿por qué? De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Chris salió a la sala de mi departamento y tomó el control remoto del televisor, comenzó a dar zapping por los canales y al mismo tiempo me dijo- Darren, revisa tu celular.- regresé al cuarto por él, lo encendí y entonces lo vi.

Tenía por lo menos 400 notificaciones de Twitter, donde me etiquetaban a mí y a Chris con el hashtag "CrissColferOn", seguidos por fotos de cuando aún estábamos en Glee y unas preocupantemente recientes. _De ayer_.

\- Darren.- Chris me estaba llamando desde la sala y fui casi corriendo, sentándome a su lado y tomándole las manos. Se había detenido en un programa de espectáculos, donde se distinguía el café donde nos despedimos y reencontramos y a nosotros dos, besándonos. Me apretó las manos que aún lo sostenían y fue cuando noté que estaba temblando.

\- No te preocupes, cariño, sabíamos que iba a pasar.- me volteo a ver con ojos un poco turbados y asintió.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que…- me extendió su celular con un mensaje de texto abierto, podía ver en la foto del contacto a la mamá de Chris dándole un tremendo beso en la mejilla, mientras éste se veía sorprendido- Al parecer mi mamá ya está planeando la boda.- leí lo que decía y no pude más que reír.

\- "Me estaba haciendo a la idea de que tu padre ganaría la apuesta y Darren no iría por ti. Dile que ya era hora. Oh, y cariño, ya tenemos la lista de invitados y la comida para el día de la boda, sólo dinos cuando, cielo."- miré de vuelta a Chris y se veía mucho más tranquilo- Espero que se encarguen de nuestra ropa,- solté- porque si por mí fuera vamos con pantalón de mezclilla y camisas,- y pensándolo mejor, añadí- ¡o desnudos!- mi castaño se carcajeó.

\- Te creo.- soltó un suspiro profundo y yo lo abracé.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

\- Mientras tú lo estés.

\- Lo estoy,- dije rápidamente- mientras estés aquí conmigo.

\- Que tierno, Criss.

\- Te adoro, Colfer.

\- Argg, cursi.

\- Te quiero.

\- Mil veces cursi.

\- Te amo.

\- Me vas a sacar caries.

\- Prefiero sacarte sonrisas.

\- Creo que ya tengo diabetes.- se giró a verme de nuevo y sonrió- Darren Everett Criss, ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de casarte conmigo?

Sentí perfectamente como mi corazón se detenía y reanudaba su marcha triplicando su antigua velocidad.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Christopher Paul Colfer, mil veces sí.

* * *

**7u7 :3 7u7 Awwwww 7u7 :3 7u7**

**¡Kledding!**

**Los leo pronto **


	5. Nombres y recuerdos

**Este no es un capítulo de los bonitos**

**Lo siento**

**Sin más**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Nombres y recuerdos**

**By: Darren**

Escuché la televisión zumbando en la sala, sonreí un poco y suspiré de nuevo. Con todo esto del embarazo Mia dormía incluso más, y siempre en frente del televisor. Me paré del viejo piano en nuestro departamento y me dirigí a apagarlo, jamás se lo diría pero me molestaba sobremanera que lo dejara así. Y nunca le decía nada por sus revolucionarias hormonas.

La vi tendida en el sillón y no pude más que llenarme de un miedo repentino, las palabras que giraban sobre mi cabeza se metieron en lo más hondo de mi pecho: "no sabes cómo ser padre". ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos más de treinta años! ¡No podemos hacer esto!

O tal vez…

Tal vez no éramos los indicados juntos…

* * *

**Flashback**

Sentí su pecho suave subir y bajar acompasadamente debajo de mi mejilla y sus dedos acariciando mis labios; abrí los ojos y Chris me estaba viendo también, sonriendo.

\- Darren, estaba pensando…

\- Mmhhhh…

\- Cariño, despierta, es importante.- dijo mientras me sacudía un poco los hombros y yo volvía a cerrar los ojos.

\- Estoy despierto amor, dime

\- A mi primer hijo le quiero poner Daniel,- los ojos simplemente se me abrieron de golpe. Su rostro se veía deslumbrante y lo iluminaba una genuina felicidad, estaba siendo por completo honesto.- ¿qué te parece?- lo besé rápidamente y después le contesté.

\- Es muy lindo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué ese?

\- Pues claro que puedes preguntar, tú serás el otro padre, Dare.- me dijo sin darme tiempo para respirar- Tiene cierta conexión a ti, pero no tan directa.

\- ¿Cómo es que el nombre de Daniel tiene una conexión conmigo?- contesté tragándome la emoción de _(en realidad)_ estar planeando una familia y un futuro con Chris.

\- Bueno pues, tú hiciste de Harry Potter ¿recuerdas?

\- Ajam- dije con la boca pegada a su cuello.

\- ¿Sabes quién más hizo de Harry Potter?

\- Daniel Rad…. ¡Oh! - ahí caí en cuenta

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y si es niña?

\- Ya pensé en ese también. Yo sé qué, o más bien quién te inspiró a ser actor y de alguna manera a mí también me inspiró de muchas formas, así que si tenemos una niña se llamará Robin.- me separé de él para verlo a los ojos.

\- Me encanta.- sentencié.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Los ojos de mi esposa se abrieron lentamente y me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando.

\- Pensé que estabas trabajando, Darren.

\- Vine para ver como te sentías.

\- ¡Oh! En realidad creo que puedo comerme algo de fruta en este momento, cariño, ¿podrías…

\- Por supuesto.- dije levantándome del sofá y entrando a la cocina- Mia, estaba pensando.

\- ¿En qué?- me cortó con algo de sospecha injustificada.

\- Que no hemos pensado en los nombres, y ahora que ya sabemos que son un niño y una niña, creo que deberíamos decidirlo.- entré a la sala de nuevo con un enorme plato de fruta picada en una mano y la crema batida en la otra. Su rostro se iluminó durante un segundo y la Mia aduladora de los primeros meses de noviazgo regresó por un momento.

\- Estaba pensando en Chuck para el niño y Cerina para la niña.- inevitablemente hice una mueca.

\- No creo que esa sea buena idea, Mia. Chuck se pondría insoportable y a mi mamá jamás la agradó eso de que las personas heredaran nombres.- las hormonas hicieron su trabajo al instante.

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES TOMA TÚ LA MALDITA DECISIÓN!- contestó con la cara completamente roja- ¡NO SÉ PARA QUÉ MIERDA TE MOLESTAS EN PREGUNTAR SI DE TODOS MODOS VAS A HACER LO QUE QUIERAS!- lo que estaba viendo no era una visión bonita: se veía entre amenazante, con una lata de crema batida en la mano que bien me podría sacar un ojo; y algo ridícula con la misma crema manchándole la mitad del rostro.- ¡SI POR TI FUERA TOMARÍAS A TUS HIJOS RECIÉN NAIDOS Y CORRERÍAS A BRAZOS DE COLFER PARA SER LA HERMOSA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE SOÑARON, ¿CIERTO?!- Golpe bajo Mia- Pues te tengo una noticia, ¡Colfer jamás te podrá dar lo que yo sí!- terminó con un fuerte azote de la puerta de la recamara. Me acerqué y toqué con la delicadeza que podía.

\- Mia…

\- No molestes Darren, no me interesa como le pongas a _tus_ hijos. Como dije, toma tú la decisión.

Me arrastré a lo largo de la puerta hasta el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas, y por primera vez en años, me di cuenta en lo que se había convertido mi vida.

Por primera vez en años, lloré.

* * *

**Los leo pronto**


	6. Love is Love

**CAPÍTULO NUEVOOOOO :3**

**En el fic del El Fantasma Enamorado que subí hace poco, comenté al final que sería mi cumpleaños y pos ya pasó y me regalaron -wait for it- LA QUINTA TEMPORADA DE GLEE! :3 Y mi hermano me dio una enorme lona con Darren y mis amigas me dieron collages de Darren y yo, y mi hermana me dio una playera de Warbler y el EP de Darren y Struck by Lightning.**

**Me conocen bien 7u7 **

**Y soy muy feliz :D**

**Respecto al cap de hoy, les cuento *w***

**Otra serie que me gusta es White Collar y hoy incluí al actor protagonista, que como saben es el hermano de Blaine en Glee y amigo de Darren: Matt Bomer y su familia. (****Es un fic y lo que escribí en este cap no se apega a la realidad (aunque debería xD)).**

**En mi Tumblr postee unas fotos de como me imaginé a las chicas (ya sabrán de quienés hablo), les dejo el link al final.**

* * *

**Love is love**

**By: Chris**

El timbre de la casa sonó dos veces y pude ver de reojo como Darren se levantaba emocionado del sillón y se dirigía a abrir la puerta, mientras yo me encargaba de terminar de arreglarle el cabello a Elizabeth en una coleta alta, lo tenía tan rebelde como su padre. Escuché los efusivos saludos en la entrada y no pude más que emocionarme también. Desde la boda ya no habíamos visto a Matt, cosa que Darren lamentaba bastante. Matt fue de sus amigos, el que más lo apoyó cuando los medios se enteraron de lo nuestro, no lo dejó solo en los momentos difíciles y se la pasaba dándole consejos y subiéndole el ánimo, algo que agradecí profundamente.

Cuando la familia entera de Matt entró a la sala, la atmósfera se cargó de un sentimiento agradable; su esposo Simon tenía en el rostro esa sonrisa franca que tanto me agradó desde que lo conocimos y justo detrás de ambos se alzaba una figurilla delicada.

Darren y yo nos dimos un rápido vistazo y al momento siguiente Matt nos presentaba a su hija.

\- Chris, Darren, ella es Naima, nuestra hija.- en el rostro de Simon se podía ver el orgullo al escuchar esas palabras, y la chica, de probablemente 17 años, se adelantó unos pasos y extendió su mano hacia nosotros junto con una sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto, señores Criss-Colfer. Mis padres me han hablado muy bien de ambos y el hecho de que estuvieran tan entusiasmados con esta visita habla mucho mejor de ustedes.- Darren y yo nos quedamos sin habla, tanta educación en una sola persona nos tomó por sorpresa, le dimos la mano aún sin contestar y nuestra hija vino a salvarnos.

\- A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto conocerte al fin, desde hace tiempo que Matt y Simon son parte de nuestra familia y nos alegra ahora llamarte familia a ti también.- le dio a su vez su mano y Naima se sonrojó al instante.- Eli Criss, mucho gusto.- si fuegos artificiales hubieran cruzado el cuarto en ese momento, hubiera sido menos obvio que la química instantánea entre ellas dos.

La tarde fácilmente se convirtió en una velada agradable, Darren y Matt se habían ido en algún momento al estudio de mi esposo a discutir las últimas decisiones del congreso acerca de la igualdad de matrimonio en los estados del sur (nosotros tres estábamos en la campaña de celebridades que apoyaba la causa, pero ellos dos se habían convertido en líderes fácilmente); Naima y Eli mantenían una animada conversación acerca de los nuevos libros de Richard Castle*, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento; mientras que Simon y yo no podíamos dejar de verlas. Resultaba refrescante verlas tan felices, Simon me había contado que en las últimas semanas Naima se veía muy triste al regresar de la escuela y se sentía aliviado que ahora Eli calmara el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Pero no te dijo que fue o si algo le molestaba?- pregunté delicadamente.

\- No, cada vez que le preguntábamos, nos daba una hermosa sonrisa, que nosotros sabíamos que le costaba fingir, y nos decía que todo estaba bien.

\- Entonces confíen en ella, apenas la conozco pero sé que es una persona increíblemente madura.

\- Lo sabemos, Chris. Pero no solo es eso. Sus calificaciones bajaron mucho y su profesora de literatura nos mandó un recado donde explicaba lo distraída que estaba últimamente su mejor alumna. Esto ya no es normal. De hecho la trajimos aquí con la esperanza que viéndolos a ustedes dos y conociendo a Eli, un poco de su antiguo carácter regresara.

\- Siento que Eli le está haciendo bien.- los dos giramos el rostro para observarlas y nos quedamos tiesos cuando lo hicimos.

Naima le acariciaba el cabello a Eli y se le acercó para quitarle la liga de su pelo, desordenándolo alrededor de su rostro, lo siguió acariciando durante un instante antes de que se percataran lo cercanos que estaban sus rostros y casi pude escuchar sus corazones al compás.

En un instante Eli sonrió ampliamente, en un instante Naima le correspondió, y en ese mismo instante las sonrisas de ambas se congelaron, Naima se levantó con un movimiento rápido y se fue tapando su rostro con una mano. Elizabeth hizo lo mismo, pero nos volteó a ver y le dijo a Simon que "Ella se encargaría", antes de salir corriendo tras la morena.

Simon y yo nos quedamos en la cocina platicando de muchas más cosas, intentando olvidar las dos horas que habían pasado desde la brusca desaparición de las chicas. Cuando Darren y Matt se nos unieron solo pasaron unos minutos para que Eli entrara a la cocina con Naima, sosteniéndola de la mano.

\- Hola.- dijo la hija de Matt casi con timidez, viéndonos con unos ojos enrojecidos. Sus padres se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, y después de un minuto, Matt preguntó:

\- Cariño, ¿qué está pasando?- Naima se separó de ellos y cuando la mano de mi hijastra se estiró para sostenerla, ella se acurruco debajo de su abrazo.

\- Es cierto que me pasa algo, no quería que se preocuparan por mí pero las cosas ya me están sobrepasando.- la chica miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Eli, sacando confianza de ellos.- En la escuela me acosan por ser…por ser… Papás, soy…yo soy…soy gay.- Los cuatro nos miramos con ternura y sorpresa, Darren se colocó enfrente mío y jalo mis brazos para que lo rodearan, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Todos veíamos impacientes la reacción de Matt y cuando sonrió todos respiramos otra vez.

\- Lo sabíamos, cariño. Desde el principio. Pero nosotros pensamos que estabas teniendo dificultades para aceptarlo no que te molestaran en la escuela. Debiste decírnoslo desde el primer instante en el que eso sucedió.

\- ¿No están molestos?

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? Al contrario, Nay, nos alegra que por fin lo digas.

Naima corrió a los brazos de sus padres sonriendo, pero no pudo resistir mucho antes de regresar a los de Eli.

Darren se le quedó viendo a su hija e impulsivamente (como siempre) dijo:

\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir señorita?- Eli se sonrojo al momento, tomó el cojin del sofá que estaba detrás de ella y golpeo a su padre en la cara.

\- Cállate, Everett. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y me enseñaste lo que el amor es.- Tomó la mano de Naima y la acerco tanto a ella que parecía que se iban a fusionar.

Abracé más fuerte a mi esposo y riendo por los esfuerzos que éste estaba haciendo para no comenzar a brincar, le susurré al oído:

\- Amor es amor, ¿no?

* * *

Borren los parentesis :3

(http):/(www).(tumblr).com(/)(blog)/(nadiatenorioccs)

**Este capítulo se lo dedico secretamente a una chica que me gusta, no digo su nombre (A. D. A.) porque sino ya no sería secreto xDD**

**Espero leerlos pronto :3**

**Dejen review porfitas n.n**


End file.
